Tiki Stones
|writers = Cicicity DanzxvFan8275 |producer = |supervise = |plot creators = Cicicity |company = LOOT |card = }} Tiki Stones is a series that takes place on the tropical island of Oola, where the series focuses on the daily lives of three mischievous Tiki tribe members in a small village; Ooga, Puma, and Unz. There they explore this island's various wonders, from discovering mysterious stones that open an undiscovered chamber to discovering other tribes. It's up to this trio to discover all of their findings in their notebooks, for future generations to have a look back into the past. The series' title cards will be released on Rocky Lobster's Youtube channel with various types of music. SpongeBob and Patrick will frequently swim here as they are friends of the trio. No air dates have been revealed yet. Characters Ooga - Don't let his overly short Tiki mask fool you, Ooga is the most comedic of the joke. He always gets laughs out of the group and likes to stick around with them instead of venturing alone. Puma - Puma is the most chaotic of the group, she is always wrecking havoc everywhere she goes, from stealing other's Tiki Masks to riding a bull shark. Unz - Unz is the most shy one in the group, he prefers to stay in the quiet forest nearby and does not choose to talk at most times. Euch - The typical bully who tries to foil the trio's plans of adventuring the vast island of Oola. He often brings his mini gang with him and attempts to steal the trio's notebook recordings of the mysterious occurrences on the island. Ug and Doug - These dumb twins always unintentionally wreck Euch's plans of stealing Ooga, Puma and Unz's notebook of the island. They are the only other two of Euch's gang and often get in trouble with him, although they are innocent. Swish Fish - A fish from the future, this fish is scarred for life and retreated through a time portal back into the past. He often hangs out with the trio. List is incomplete, more characters will be added once the series goes on Ideas Post your ideas for episodes here! * "Yellow Coconuts" - Puma finds a coconut and tries to show it off. (Sorry, I've never ben to this page, before.) Request to be a crew member Request for a position here! * Cicicity : Writer, title card creator, Plot creator - This sounds like a neat show, I haven't really seen anything related to "Enchanted Tiki Dreams" here so it's unique. I'd love to write for it. **Writer and Plot creator granted. Title card creator position put on hold for now. * - writer, plot creator **All positions requested accepted. Reviews (Not available, will be available once the series airs). Season 1 On November 11, 2017 Rocky Lobster announced that there will be 10 episodes in Season 1. Music used TBA Trivia *This is Rocky Lobster's first series. Category:Rocky Lobster Category:2017 Category:2017 Spin-offs Category:Shows written by Rocky Lobster